Hoist the Colors
by Yue-eternal
Summary: He was never one to believe in pirates. Even if he did, he hate them. So what happens when one of their kind captures him to the sea as a slave? [HAOYOH!Pirates fic]


Have you ever looked across the horizon, wondering what sorts of strange new happenings will drop by out of the blue? Your heart strives for an adventure but yet, you feel like you don't want to get out of your place. You feel secure there.

Needless to say, you're actually afraid of what you will come across and witness. Not to mention the days you will have to face here in your own home where guns, cannons and swords were not practiced. Sure, you lived a dull life but it's safe. There were no worries at all. You live a perfect and normal life…

Unlike pirates.

Pirates in most minds are only scrawny little thieves who have no home to go to so they result in stealing and ruining others life instead. That is just a lie because a pirate's home is the sea. The wind carries them from an area to another. That is already their home, the place they will live until the day they die. They are like men who have no purpose in life since they drift from one place to another, raiding every visible isle in sight.

They say it was for their own enjoyment. An act to kill the time. Some say the pirates seek comfort and excitement from ruining others and raiding others of their homes. Some say pirates loves to bury treasures they had in order to spend their time. Drinking rums, singing their own songs, getting excited at the sight of dead people, hidden treasures are all part of the pirates' life.

They only take whatever they want and whatever they need. In their list, humans were also included as slaves. They can be used just like a tool for the pirate's own pleasure or just to feed their own pet fish. That was the reason why no one would dare to venture out into the nights alone for many fear they will meet their end.

But those are merely just speculations. Many know that pirates don't exist. They're just part of children's imagination, to keep them from feeling bored. Or so the children of a distant far-away island were told.

X------------------------------------------------X

**Hoist the Colors**

**Code 1: Plunder**

By Yue-eternal

(results from watching too much POTC and my sister made me write this.)

X------------------------------------------------X

"_Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me._

We pillage, plunder, we rifle and loot,  
drink up me 'arties, Yo Ho,

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
drink up me 'arties, Yo Ho,

Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me."

A young and carefree looking boy sat at the edge of a cliff. He wadded his feet around in the air, watching the sea birds flew in the horizon as he sang softly under his breath. He picked up a stone and aimed it at the sea, silently watching as the stone bounced for a few steps and then disappeared into the watery grave below. Sighing for the third time that day, he raked his slender tanned fingers across his brown hair and spaced out into the sky again.

It was calm and soothing to him. His mouth moved in a smooth rhythm as he repeated the same phrases of the lyrics over and over again. "…A Pirates life for me…?" He snorted in disbelief. "As if…" The young brunette let his lazy onyx eyes wandered freely around his surrounding, taking in the view fully. His house wasn't much of a house. It was more of an old rundown hut. The roof had threatened him that it would fall anytime on him for many years but the boy didn't mind much.

After all, it is his only home. Getting back onto his feet, he sang out loud, "We are really bad eggs!" This earned a few angry stern glares from the passer-bys around him. However, he paid them no heed and went on cheerfully with his singing. "Yo Ho! Haul together! Hoist the colors high!" This time, one of the passer-bys stopped dead in her tracks before approaching the latter sternly.

She grabbed the torn collar from his ragged shirt and yanked him hard so their eye level met. Her brows furrowed angrily together as she whispered darkly. "Better not sing those wretched songs here, boy." She paused to look around warily. "The seas are raging…better not cross the ocean with the cursed sounds."

The boy winced at her glare, waving his feet about as he struggled to get free from her strong grasp. "L-let me go!" He tried to scream but it came out as a small squeak. The strange woman was unconsciously strangling him. There was no doubt that he was frightened. The poor lad so he kicked and squirmed even more, hoping that the woman will release him and leave him alone.

Her pants get faster and louder as she whispered hoarsely against his ears. "Dare you not to enrage the seas lad." She coughed, her eyes bulging wide from her sockets as she looked around warily again. "They have sharp ears. They can hear you." Her voice soon dropped into a low dark whisper. The brunette was too, panting hard in fright. He wanted to pull away but the strength of this woman was too strong to bear. It was suffocating him.

"B-but p-pi-pirates d-don't e-even e-exists!"

The statement only caused her to tighten her grasps and made her breathings quickened. "HUSH boy!" She threatened. "Do not talk ill of them…Careful when you say those harmless words. For they're here… They're everywhere! The seas are their home. You cannot stop them from having it. They plunder lands…and there's no telling when they'll come…"

Her words were abruptly cut off when a male voice quipped up in amusement. "Lady Arietta. Don't you think you're too old to play games? Now will you kindly let my friend go?" And the brunette immediately recognized the voice. "Will!" He choked.

The seemingly mad woman immediately released her grasps as she gasped loudly. The young latter fell butt first onto the sandy ground, nursing his sore throat and bum. He appeared dazed as he looked at the woman intently or the first time, wondering if she was just another mad person with mental problems.

Her eyes continued to widen while she held her hands protectively to her chest, muttering things to herself in a panicking manner. "They will come. The winds will blow them here. I got to hurry. I got to escape. There's no chance for this island to survive." With that said, the woman immediately took off down the road, bumping into several other people along the way. Both the young boy and the newcomer stared after her in disbelief.

"So…?" The brunette named Will inquired, taking a seat behind the latter. "What did Arietta do this time? Ranting about how 'they' will come? You're the one they need? Or something else that is far from belief? Yoh?"

The owner of that name turned to look at Will as if he was loosing his mind. "How do you know that? And how do you know her in the first place?"

Will sighed, grabbing a nearby stone and plunged it into the said to be cursed waters. "You will know her once she started doing those to others as well. Arietta is well-famous for her 'pirates' stories. The children are very fond of her but the parents didn't agree to it at all."

Quirking his eyebrow in confusion, Yoh asked bluntly. "Why not?"

Will narrowed his eyes and answered, "Would you like having your child near a mad woman? That's how they feel."

Surprisingly, Yoh just showed his trademark smile, turning once again to face the glowing sunset. "Ne, Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they really exist?"

"Come on now. Don't tell me you believe in pirates plundering the land and searching for treasures that surpassed every man's wildest dreams?" It came out more as a laugh. Will playfully punched the Asakura in the shoulder. His curly locks of hair fell onto his forehead as he did so.

The young Asakura let his lazy onyx eyes wandered around the sea. He closed his eyes softly, giving in to the gentle blow of the breeze and muttered softly, "No."

X------------------------------------------------X

Asakura Yoh was a young boy, seventeen of age. He had lost his parents in the storm ten years ago, to the deep watery grave below. He was drifted to a nearby peaceful island at that time and saved by a kind couple, who offered to raise him as a child of their own. For ten years, he had lived a life that was totally different than before.

He heard numerous tales of pirates. The way the plunder, the way they robbed made them sound like fictional characters coming straight out from a book. He had heard tales of famous pirates before and even now. The boy just couldn't bring himself to know that the so-not-cool piracy language even existed in the first place.

Seriously, since when do you come across people who say "Avast the land lovers!" or stupid things like "Aye!" now?

So, needless to say, Asakura Yoh is not in favored to listen to any old dumb pirate story. No one ever seen the pirates before. Why is that so? They didn't even exist! They're just tales told to the children to entertain them. From keeping the children bored, they say. That was the purpose of the pirates up till now. It was true to say that the latter never believe in pirates and no one could change that.

The boy yawned, stretching his arms into the wide open sky. The night had come fast and Will had already left for his hut for a good night sleep. It was still early for him and the stars were out, emitting their pretty rays of light, shining so ever brightly in the sky. He wanted to lay there on the ground, admiring them from below so he didn't go for his hut yet. Besides, his parents probably won't miss him that much anyway.

He laid his back against the hardness of the ground and shifted uncomfortably. Sitting upright, he blinked, turning around an knocked the hard solid ground below him. Scratching the back of his head, he eyed the small area and finally saw a tall bush with grass behind it. The place was hidden from everyone's view. Furthermore, it gave him a nice angle to the dark sky.

The Asakura skipped there cheerfully with a huge grin on his face as he lay down onto the softly cushioned grass. He stared at the sky tiredly with his large onyx eyes and yawned perfect before drifting off to dreamland. That night, he dreamed about pirates singing a song, tying numerous people to a pole and burned them completely into ashes.

X------------------------------------------------X

Yoh woke up in a fright. He was covered in sweats, awakened horrifyingly from his dreams. It was disgusting, gruesome and downright…inhuman. The boy lowered his eyes onto his hand and panted heavily. A headache soon soared over him. He rubbed his temples and twitched his head from left to right, trying to calm his nerves down.

He remembered his ugly dream. Never had he had this sort of dream ever since the say his parents were killed in the storm. He remembered hearing the agony cries of women and clashing sounds of swords as the males struggled to fight hard. They looked like they were trying to protect something. Something important to them and Yoh could only find himself cowering behind the bushes, hanging on for life.

He didn't dare to venture out of his place. He saw how easily they chopped off the male's head and sneered at the sight. They were after all, pirates. Suddenly, a head popped out of nowhere and Yoh almost felt their nose touch each other. The time seemed to have stopped when the pirate lunged at him and said playfully, "Boo.".

That was when he woke up panting hard. He felt like more than half of his soul was ripped off from him. And to Yoh, it wasn't a nice feeling to begin with.

He shot up immediately on his feet and started to make his way out from his 'hidden' place. He almost choked on the air around him since it smelled strongly of liquor and gunpowder. Making his way to the town, he gasped in surprised as the contents of his dream appeared before him. Dozens of dead corpses were being piled up like a mountain before his eyes. Shops and huts were destroyed and a horrible stench lurked the town's atmosphere.

He stumbled across the blood-coated road, trembling hard at the stench, pausing every time and now to see if anybody was there or even lucky survivors. He thought this was just a dream and he would wake up soon enough. Something or someone moved behind the well made his heart stopped. Knowing the consequences, Yoh didn't want to stay and find out. His instincts soon kicked in.

Turning around to flee for his life, a figure grabbed him from behind and yanked him close to him. His breath wetted Yoh's neck as he stopped dead in his tracks. The figure cackled a handsome laugh. His voice sounded like the waves of the sea as he uses his tongue to tease the younger's neck playfully.

"Boo."

-------

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you. This idea came to me because I was so obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean. Will Turner will not appear anymore in the next chapter and has nothing to do with the original movie.


End file.
